


We lead very different lives

by Captain_jack_harkness



Category: All Time Low, hustlers - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, Fluff, High School, High School AU, M/M, Nerd Rian, Party, Rian and Alex don’t do drugs tho, Teen AU, drunk, i mean Alex does, i think, idk what this is, it’s not that fluffy, just not in this fic, mentions of drug use, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 01:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_jack_harkness/pseuds/Captain_jack_harkness
Summary: Where Rian meets Alex while waiting to ask the principal if he could miss fifth period to set up for theatre and somehow gets invited to a party by Jack.





	We lead very different lives

**Author's Note:**

> Comment any requests because I need something to do while hiding from my family this Christmas.

Rian’s pov 

I walk up and sit on a chair outside the headteachers office next to a boy who was wearing a blink-182 top. He was looking down at his phone, when I sat down he looked up. 

“Why are you here?” He asked taking a lolly stick out his mouth that he was chewing the end of and threw it on the floor completely missing the bin he was aiming for. 

“I’m asking to miss fifth period tomorrow to help set up the stage for theatre.” I tell him trying to work out his name, He has a locker on the same floor as me so that means he’s a senior but I haven’t seen him in any of my classes. 

“Nerd.” He laughed. 

“So why are you here?” I ask assuming he’s likely in trouble. 

“I stabbed my friend Jack with a screwdriver.” A look of horror must of appeared on my face because the boy just laughed before continuing, “We was fucking about and it was a accidennt. He’s fine don’t worry.”

“We lead very different lives.” 

“I agree.” The boy held out his hand to me, “Alex Gaskarth.”

“Rian Dawson.” I shake his hand just as another boy leaves Mr Halberts office. 

“Your turn now Alex.” The boy who I assume was Jack had a bandage on the hand he fist bumped Alex with, “I will wait out here.”

“Sick.” Alex laughed standing up and Jack took his place, “I’ll tell Halbert you’re waiting.”

“Cheers.” I smile before getting my phone out my back pocket. 

“You’re Rian Dawson!” Jack exclaimed after a minuet of looking at my weirdly, “Zack’s gay friend.”

“Yeah.” I raise my eyebrow at why Jack was so excited, “Why?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged getting out his phone, “You’re obviously not here because you’re in trouble.”

“No.” I shook my head, “Theatre thing.”

“Nerd.” He laughed, “Zack’s in my cooking why don’t you have that with him?”

“Because I’m the sound guy for preforming arts and that’s the same time I chose different.” Why was Jack asking so many questions about me?

“Are you dating anyone.” I look at Jack in shock, “Just trying to make conversation I’m not into guys.”

“No. Are you?” Deciding I’m probably going to be waiting here a while so I might as well my friendly, Jack does seem nice enough. 

“I’m seeing someone on and off.” Jack shrugged, “I’m having a party Friday night. I’ve already invited Zack but do you want to come? Alex is going to be there.”

“Sure.” I smile, I rarely go party’s so it would be a nice change from my normal Saturday night, “Pass your phone I’ll give you my number so you can text me the details.”

“Sick.” As I was typing my contact out in Jacks phone Alex leaves the office with a big grin. 

“I ain’t in trouble.” He smiled as I hand Jack his phone back, “Halbert said go in whenever you’re ready.”

“Alright.” Jack and Alex bounce of and I push open the door. 

~~

“So you spoke to Alex Gaskarth.” Zack whispered in the library, “And Jack invited you to his party?”

“That’s what I just said.” I compare Zack’s maths homework to mine, “You’re coming with me because I only know two of them lot and you have cooking with them.”

“I don’t get why Jack invited you after talking to you for like what? Ten minuets?” Zack took his homework back off me, “I mean unless he’s trying to set you up with Alex because he’s gay as well.”

“How do you know that?”

“I have history with him.” History and cooking are the only subjects I don’t have with Zack since he’s in a lower history group than me so it makes sense he’s with Alex, “And he’s always trying to find Alex another boyfriend.”

“Oh.” I shrug, “Alex is cool.” 

“Do you think he’s hot?”

“Sure.” I say after a second of thinking, “That means nothing though. I hardly know him.”

“But you would sleep with him?”

“Yes.” I laugh, “What sort of question is that? Have you seen him?”

“So you’ve gone from sure he’s hot i guess to have you seen him obviously he’s hot.”

“Well yeah Alex is hot but as I said I hardly know him so it’s not as if it matters.” I go back to doing homework and Zack just looked at me weirdly before carrying on with his. 

“Hey.” I look up to see Alex has sit across from us, “What you doing?”

“Homework.” Zack replies looking at me from the corner of his eye. 

“Nerds.” He laughed, “Just to let you know if Jack said anything about me theirs only a fifty percent chance it’s true.”

“The only thing he said is you’re going his party that he invited me to.” I look back down and scribble down another sentence before before looking back at Alex was leaning halfway across the table attempting to read my upside down writing, “What are you doing?”

“Reading.” I turn my paper around so Alex could see it, I don’t get why he wants to read it, “Thanks and I’ll see you Friday. Are you both going to be their?”

“I don’t know.” Zack said and I snap my head round to glare at him, “Family things”

“You have to Zack.” I tell him, “Otherwise I have nobody’s to stay over after”

“Stay mine.” Alex said still reading my homework, “You seem cool I don’t mind.”

“I hardly know you the first time I spoke to you was today and It’s because you stabbed Jack with a screw driver.” I laugh taking my homework back so I can complete it.

“The offers on the table and I wouldn’t stab you.” 

“If Zack don’t go I’ll accept it then.” I unlock my phone before giving it to Alex, “Put in your number.”

“See you Friday if I don’t see you before.” Alex smiled before putting my phone back in front of me and walking out the library, I unlock my phone and see he put his contact as love of my life (Alex), I need to change that. 

“I’m definitely not going the party now” Zack said looking over my shoulder, “I think Alex would be a good influence on you.”

“Good?” I question, “He stabbed Jack with a screwdriver!”

“He can make you less boring.”

“I’m not boring.” I protest. 

“Well he will help you come out your little bubble.” Zack went back to his work sitting in silence for about a minuet, “Maybe you’ll finally get laid for the first time in ages.”

~~

I shove my hands in my pockets as I approach Jacks house. I’m hoping I can find Alex pretty quickly because if I had to stay at the party completely alone I’ll probably make a fool of myself. Two steps in the door and I’m greeted with the smell of weed. Of course it would smell like week, Jacks hosting. All them lot do drugs. I walk into the kitchen to start looking for Alex and thankfully I find him right away. 

“Rian!” He shouts too loud when he sees me, “What do you drink?”

“I don’t really drink.” I admit, “I don’t like getting drunk.”

“Have one then.” Alex offers me a beer that I accept, “I’m not going to get drunk either just tipsy. Tipsy is good.”

“One drink can’t hurt.” I say before taking a sip, “Why aren’t you drinking?”

“Well you’re staying tonight and it would be rude of me to be hungover the next day so you have to take care of me when you hardly know me.” Alex watched as I finished the beer before handing me another, “You can get drunk though I don’t mind.”

“I’m fine.” Alex raised his eyebrow at me, okay maybe I’m drinking faster than I should be but that’s only because I’m stressed, I’m not planning on getting drunk, “I’ll just drink until I don’t feel like it.”

“Sounds good.” Alex grabs another beer as we leave and hands it to me when I realise mines empty, “Tell me when you don’t want anymore.”

“I will.” I take the beer off Alex, “Where’s Jack?”

“Either getting high or getting laid.” Alex scans the hall before pushing open a door to the living room, “You ever got high before?”

“No.”

“Want to?” He asked, “No with anyone here. I have a joint we can go smoke round back if you want.”

“I’ve never smoked anything in my life.” I tell him, “I’ve never even had a detention.”

“Mad.” Alex laughed, “Well alright. Let’s try find Jack if he’s not already in bed.”

“Where can I find another drink?” I ask when I finish mine, okay maybe I’ll get slightly drunk since I never have before and it’s a party, I should let loose. 

“Thought you wasn’t getting drunk?”

“I’m not.” I laugh as Alex steals the cup from a game of beer pong. 

“You can drink as much as you like I’ll stop you when I think it’s too much.” Alex handed me another cup, “If you’re going to drink so much we should hang out in the kitchen.”

“We probably have the best chance of finding Jack there.” 

Several beers later Jack finally appeared in the kitchen high out of his mind laughing at everything. I couldn’t help but join in. His laugh made every unfunny thing a lot better. 

“Rian you made it.” Jack said. 

“Where have you been?” Alex asked rolling his eyes at Jack, “I turn my back for ten seconds and you’re gone.”

“Basement.” He shrugs, “Wanna get high Rian?”

“Sure.”

“No.” Alex interrupted, “You didn’t want to sober so you can’t while drunk.”

“Fairs.” Jack said, “Apparently the neighbours are mad and I know Rian wouldn’t want to get in trouble so I’ll disappear before the police show up if I was you.”

“What about you?” Alex asked taking my beer out my hands. 

“My parents already know about the party so right now I’m just trying to make myself not look high.” 

“It’s not working.” Alex laughed, “Text me tomorrow. Come on Rian we’re going back to mine it’s only a short walk.”

“Do we have to?” I whine, “I thought party’s where about getting laid and I haven’t even danced with anyone.” 

“You’ve been getting drunk and talking to me the whole time that’s why.” Alex said leading me out the house, “You’re hot enough if you was flirting with people it wouldn’t be hard for you.”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Because I’m hanging with you.” Me and Alex squeezed out the front door past people getting high or dealing drugs, so many of these people are going to get arrested soon, “I only one have one bed so I’ll probably be sleeping on the floor.”

“I’ll just share with you.” I tell him, “If you’re okay with that.”

“Course I don’t mind.” Alex smiled, his face was illuminated by the street light, “A few days ago you was reluctant about staying my house and now you’re suggesting we share a bed. Are you super drunk or am I really the love of your life?”

“Not the the love of my life yet.” I laugh, “And I’m not that drunk, I’ve just decided you’re a cool person who I want to spend time with.”

“So I’m not the love of your life yet?”

“No. You’re just someone who I find attractive and isn’t as scary as I originally thought.” I swing around a lamp post as me and Alex turn the corner, “So not in love with you yet.”

“Yet.” Alex raised his eyebrow at me, he really did have impressive eyebrows, “So you’re planning to?”

“Not planning. Just saying it could happen.”

“How drunk are you?” Alex asked laughed, “My house is just at the end of the street.”

“Sober enough to know this is probably a bad idea but drunk enough to not care.” Alex looks at me and smiles again, I never thought I would be drunk hanging out with a sober Alex, I’ve never mixed with Alex or his friends being in the top group in every class, all my friends where also top of every class other than Zack who was top in everything but one. 

“Well Rian.” Alex sounded like he was thinking aloud, “Let’s say you’re not as nerdy as I thought.”

“Why did you let me hang with you if you thought I was nerdy?”

“This is mine.” Alex said opening the front gate and searching in his jeans for a key, “You was hot and I hoped you would be fun.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re hot and I want to get to know you better.” Alex finally pulled the key out his pocket, “Found it.”

“Well you’re hot and I want to get to know you better.”

“Well I want that if you want that.” Alex opened the door.

“Well I want that.”


End file.
